What I Want
by fairywings81
Summary: Mokuba reveals that he has personal plans for his future that don't include Kaiba Corp. One Shot! Please R&R!


**What I Want**

Mokuba has been known to follow his brother all over the place. In fact, you hardly ever saw one without the other. But that all changed when he met and became best friends with Jonathan, one of the five Robas. After a rather shaky beginning, the two became inseparable. He told Jonathan everything normally, but lately the young Kaiba had been very quiet. He had a lot on his mind. Not even Seto could reach him. 

Today, Jonathan had weaseled out of watching his younger brothers, and they were out at the park, playing ball. He knew Mokuba had a lot on his mind, and Seto had reluctantly asked Jon to see if he could get anything out the boy. After playing for a little bit, Jonathan sat on a nearby bench. "Mokuba, do you ever think about what you're going to do after we get out of school?" 

"Well.....no. My life's pretty much decided for me. I have to help Seto at Kaiba Corp." Mokuba sighed deeply. _Of _ _cours_ _e, that's not what I want to do! I want to do my own thing, away from Kaiba Corp! _

"That's not what I asked you..." Jon said quietly, notin g the quick change in his friend's mood. 

"I want to own a small business, without Kaiba Corp's name o n it. A book chain or a technological laboratory. Maybe I could work for the museum with Marik's sister. Anything to do with technology that's away from my brother." 

"But you love Seto!" Jonathan exclaimed, astounded by Mokuba's words. "Yeah, I love him, but I don't want to be exactly like him. Just because running Kaiba Corporation suits him doesn't mean it suits me." Mokuba looked at Jonathan. "I want to do my own thing." 

"Does your brother know that?" Jonathan asked. 

"How can I tell him I don't want to work with him? He worked so hard so we could live this life. He expects me to join him as soon as I'm older." 

"You just have to explain it to him." Jonathan told him, as he looked at his watch. "Man. I gotta get going, Mo. I'll see you later, all right?" 

"Sure." Mokuba stood up now, and went to call his ride. "Tell everyone I said hello, okay?" 

"Will do." Jonathan replied, and left. He sure had found out a lot. But it wasn't his place to tell Seto Kaiba. It was between Mokuba and his brother. 

************************************************************************* 

Later at home, Mokuba paced in the front hall of the Kaibas' large mansion. He wanted to talk to his brother about his future, and what he wanted to do with it. _If Seto loves me as much as he says he does, he'll understand. I just need to tell him. That's all._ He looked up, when he heard the squealing of the gates, which meant tha t Seto was on his way in. He waited patiently,and as soon as the CEO was in the door, he pounced. "Seto, I need to talk to you right now." 

His brother raised an eyebrow at him in concern. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, but we need to talk." Mokuba persisted. 

"Okay. Give me five minutes, and I'm all yours." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair, and went upstairs. As he went to change, he looked back down at Mokuba. _He seems a bit upset about something. I wonder if Jonathan Roba said something to him...I guess I'll be finding out soon enough. _

When Seto came back downstairs, Mokuba was sitting on the couch of their living room, and watching a cartoon Seto wasn't familiar with. "Mokuba?" 

The younger Kaiba turned the television off, and looked at him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about the future. Well, my future." 

"And?" Seto sat down beside Mokuba, pulling him closer. 

"And I don't want to take over Kaiba Corporation. I don't want to be a part of that man at all, no matter what." 

"Mokuba, you wouldn't be taking it over from him. You'd be taking it over for me." 

"But still.......I don't want to deal with all the pressure you do. I don't want to be like you in that way. I want to do my own thing." Mokuba looked up at him. "Please understand, Big Brother. I want something that's just mine, that I made, and not something someone prepared for me." He begged with his innocent brown eyes for Seto to understand. "Everyone expects me to take over. I want to do the opposite." 

For a long time, Seto was quiet. Then he spoke gently. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mokuba?" 

"I thought you'd be really mad." Mokuba looked at his shoes. 

"I am a little hurt that you don't want to stay with me, but, Mokuba, it is very important that you do what you want. Your happiness is more important to me than anything else in this world." He hugged him tightly. "Don't keep things like this from me, okay?" 

Mokuba nodded. "I promise." He stood up now. "I had Myra and Anna make sloppy joes for dinner." 

"Sounds good." Seto replied. "Come on." They went to dinner then, both feeling better than they'd felt in a long time. 


End file.
